


Priorities

by crabwalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mentions of Child Trafficking, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, OC Character Death, Outside characters, Pre-Canon, Rampage - Freeform, implied Kenny/Uri, mentions of Uri Reiss, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabwalker/pseuds/crabwalker
Summary: Priorities change. Kenny embarks on a violent journey of self discovery and parenthood. Canonverse, not canon compliant. Please note tags.**Same AU as 'One Summer'
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Priorities

This kid....was fucking weird. He was weak, he was starving, he sat in a room with his dead mother for several weeks, and he wasn't crying. Children cry, right? That's what they do. Maybe he was sick.

He had been silent this whole while, aside from saying his name, as Kenny carried him away from his little home, stick-like arms clasped around Kenny's neck. When he first saw the kid, hunched alone on the floor, Kenny wasn't sure he was going to make it. 

"Well?" He had asked him, lifting the tiny boy in the air, watching his weak legs dangle. "Are you alive or dead?" 

The kid didn't answer, but he lifted his head enough to glare at Kenny through his messy hair. His eyes seemed to burn a little in the darkness. 

Kenny couldn't help it. His laughter rang through the room as the boy's head lolled to the side, too weak to hold itself up. Yeah, this one was going to live. 

But it also meant that now this brat was his problem. Kenny sat him down at a table in the nearest restaurant, patronized by the dregs of Underground society, and called for food for the kid. And a drink for himself. He watched the boy as he tore into the food, not troubling to keep his face clean. It was already filthy, anyway. But under the dirt, under the sunken cheeks and overgrown hair, Kuchel herself peered at him through overlarge gray eyes. 

_What will you do with him?_ the eyes asked. Kenny didn't have an answer yet. 

He was unsure as he picked up the boy, now blinking slowly and rubbing his eyes, and carried him out onto the street. He walked slowly through the dripping streets, giving himself time to think, time to plan. Where was he supposed to go now, with a kid? He blinked as the child laid his head on his shoulder, sighing. 

Okay, he was kind of cute. Kenny scowled. But only kind of. 

* * *

Months passed, and despite the initial weakness of his body it was clear Levi instinctively knew how to fight. He was abnormally small, but fast, and soon became quite strong. He was intelligent – not that Kenny knew how smart the average six-year-old was – and as much a smartass as his mother. Kenny taught him his favorite curse words, laughing as Levi swore at the other children in his little voice. 

The boy became strong enough to fight the other children in the dirty streets, encouraged by onlookers. This was a vital proving ground for Underground rats: if you were a good fighter, someone may pay real money for shady work. And anyone who needed a job done knew they'd find a suitable candidate here, hungry and desperate and too naïve to know better. 

Kenny sat with a drink, watching the children run and scuffle, and discussed their respective merits with the other thugs. They were friends or foes, depending on who was paying, and though they had all worked with and against each other they were able to share a drink over the same battered table. 

The children ran wild, making and breaking alliances, attacking each other at random. Skilled as he was, Levi had a soft heart, like his mother. The other kids often tried to gang up and bait him into traps, knowing from experience none of them could beat him alone, but he was slow to anger and fast enough to get away. Today, though, a group of dirty kids darted around him, and Kenny could see Levi finally getting angry. 

"Never thought I'd see you dragging a kid around, Kenny," Saul blew a cloud of sour smoke across the table. "That Levi kid’s a beast.” 

Kenny smiled into his mug. "Of course. Can't you see the family resemblance?" He nodded toward the group of kids surrounding Levi, shouting taunts. 

When Levi snapped, he was brilliant. He leapt forward, kicking one in the face. As the nearest kid ran toward him he grabbed their arm and swung them around, throwing them into two more of their group. The last turned to run, but Levi didn't let him get away. He jumped and kicked the boy in the back, landing upright atop the poor kid as his face was slammed into the dirt. Levi grabbed the boy's arm, pulling it up and twisting until it cracked in several places. By this time the other three had disentangled themselves, and ran screeching up the street. Levi bared his teeth and gave chase. 

The goons hooted and cheered as the children ran off, and even Saul gave a dry chuckle. 

Levi was back within five minutes, weaving between tables and nodding as the men congratulated him. Ducking under Kenny's arm, he scrambled onto his lap and began to pick at the bread on Kenny's plate. 

"There you are, kid, I was wondering where you got to," Kenny ruffled Levi's hair, now clean and short. 

"Hi, Kenny," he said, staring at Saul with big eyes as he ripped off a chunk of bread with his teeth. Saul stared back, evaluating him, mug still held to his mouth. 

"Well anyway, Kenny," Saul's eyes were still fixed on Levi. "We'll move the goods in two days. Make sure you get everything set up before then." He looked up, reaching inside his coat and pulling out an envelope. "Half now, half later. As agreed." 

Kenny counted the notes in the envelope over Levi's head. "As agreed." 

Saul drained his mug and stood. "You should bring the kid. Bet the boss would like to see what he's got." 

Kenny hummed. "We'll see." 

* * *

Kenny did end up bringing Levi to help set up the explosives in a basement near the inner wall. The next day, when the explosives went off, the boss would use the chaos as a distraction to move goods up the river. Levi learned to tie the knots quickly, and extra bombs were placed at the top of load-bearing columns at his suggestion. Despite his age and stature, they were actually finished sooner than if Kenny had been alone. 

They made their way to a safehouse the next street over as the sun began to rise, and found a room waiting for them on the top floor. Kenny could see both the building under which the bombs were placed and the dock from the window; an ideal spot to watch the proceedings without being involved. Perhaps the boss expected Kenny to move with the goods up the river, since he had paid him to transport before; but technically he only asked Kenny to procure and set up explosives this time around. And, while Levi proved himself to at least not be a burden, he was much too young to be so heavily involved with thieves and traffickers. 

Kenny looked to Levi, wrapped up in his coat on the bed, from his seat by the window. When the boy was asleep he could have been Kuchel's twin, black hair fanning around his face. A memory rose unbidden from the depths of Kenny's mind, a memory he didn't realize he still had: Kuchel, smiling. Kuchel, laughing. Kuchel running while he chased her, jumping with her arms out, like she could fly. His constant refrain.... _I'm your big brother, Kuchel. I'll always protect you_....when had he stopped saying that? 

He checked his watch; it was almost time. Levi snuffled in his sleep, pulling Kenny's coat tighter around himself. 

Kenny stiffened as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up: something was wrong. 

He dived to the bed, landing just in time. The top floor of the building next to theirs erupted a second before the bombs he had set himself by the wall. Debris shot through the windows, knocking off his hat and adding broken glass to the hailstorm, and the building rumbled ominously. Squinting through the dust Kenny could see the walls shifting, cracks appearing in the mortar. 

"We gotta get the fuck up outta here," he grit through his teeth. He rolled to the floor, pulling Levi with him, and saw that his eyes were open wide. He hadn't made a sound. 

The wooden floor swayed, creaking and groaning, and Kenny felt the cold grip of fear clenching his insides. How long had it been since he had been afraid, truly afraid? Had he been afraid when he met Uri? 

There was no time to think about it. Kenny slung Levi over his shoulder, still wrapped in his coat like a cocoon, and sprinted down the hallway to the less-damaged side of the building. It was hot though, hotter than it should be. And beneath the cracking stone Kenny heard it: the telltale roar of fire. The whole block may end up burning down. Thick black smoke was already filling the hall, stinging his eyes; behind him the entire wall fell away. The bed Levi had slept in moments before dropped several stories onto piles of rubble. 

Kenny cursed and turned back to the stairs, now completely blocked by fire and smoke. He grew desperate, coughing, and scanned the hallway for something – anything – he could use to get away. There: a window, behind a wall of flames. 

Eyes streaming, Kenny tucked Levi into his chest and ran, shoulder first, through the fire. He launched them through the window, clipping his ankle on the frame as he twisted to protect Levi's skull. Kenny swung his head as they began to fall, shards of glass seeming to float next to them in sparkling detail. He twisted again to change their trajectory, aiming toward a striped awning thirty feet below them. Kenny landed on his back, Levi held tightly to his chest, and miraculously bounced, landing on his feet. People flowed around them like a river, buffeting them, they cried and screamed and trampled each other while clinging desperately to their loved ones. Levi dropped the coat to reach for Kenny's hand, but he was so small. Kenny scooped him up but couldn't fight the crowd; he focused on staying upright. 

The flow of the stampede pushed them to the dock, where Military Police were organizing an evacuation. The MPs, corrupt as ever, were demanding identification before allowing people onto the safety boats to ensure there was room for the wealthiest and most influential citizens. Kenny aimed for the lead boat, which carried the boss' goods in its cargo hold, and was already turning people away. An MP kicked the boarding plank from the deck and a man fell into the river. The boat began to pull from the dock. 

As the MP turned Kenny saw a wedding ring gleaming on his finger. He shouted for his attention, thrusting Levi into the air. 

"Please, my son!" Their eyes met. Yes, his gamble would pay off; this man had children of his own, Kenny could see it in his eyes. "Please." He allowed his voice to break at the end. 

The man hesitated a moment, then nodded curtly. He grabbed Levi, who seemed to have regained his voice: he was screaming and twisting and reaching for Kenny. With great difficulty the man pulled Levi over the side of the boat and threw him to the deck. The boat gained speed. 

It turned out to be a good thing Kenny hadn't gotten around to teaching Levi to swim just yet. 

He'd be fine, though; Saul was on the other end, waiting for the shipment. He'd recognize Levi and keep him somewhere safe until Kenny could get to him. 

Kenny didn’t know who set off the other bombs, and he didn't care. It wasn't his business or his problem. For now, he had to get out of here. It'd be difficult amid the crush of people who couldn't get space on the boats, but easier without a small child in tow. He walked quickly, using his knowledge of the side streets and alleyways of the area to leave the throng behind. 

At some point he became aware that the fear in his chest was gone. He could still hear the screams and rush of the crowd, he could see the black smoke cover the sky as the flames jumped from building to building, but he was calm. That rush of fear felt foreign now, and intrusive, but at least it was gone. It was replaced by a strange, tight knot in his ribcage – he could feel it strain with every breath. He rubbed at the spot as he walked, scowling, and he turned his thoughts to Levi. 

Levi. 

The fucking _kid_. He wasn't scared for himself, he never had been, he saw that now. He'd been afraid for Levi, afraid he'd be crushed as the building collapsed, afraid he'd be trampled by the crowd, afraid he wouldn't be able to get the kid to safety. 

Kenny stopped and lit a cigarette. He took a few slow drags, exhaling the pale smoke and watching it float up to join the black haze over the burning block. The child had been crying as Kenny gave him away, the first time since Kenny met him. 

He needed to get the kid back. 

* * *

Saul paced through the cargo hold, counting boxes and marking them on a list. He stopped short as he heard a rustle, hand reaching into his pants for his gun. He relaxed as he saw a little head of black hair pop out from behind a crate, recognizing the child. He must have been separated from Kenny – success. 

"It's Levi, isn't it?" 

The boy didn't answer, but stared at him with those unsettling gray eyes. 

"You remember me, don't you?" Saul attempted to look approachable. "I'm friends with your dad, Kenny." 

The boy's eyebrows drew together slightly. He looked suspicious. 

"Yeah....he's your dad, ain't he? I'll take you to him." Saul held out a hand. He was reminded of when he was a child himself, trying to tempt a stray cat to come within his grasp. 

The boy slowly walked towards him, hesitantly taking the offered hand. Saul felt a surge of satisfaction. 

If he hadn't seen the kid's physical prowess himself, Saul would not have believed it possible. After all, the boy looked only around four years of age, with a delicate frame. But he was beautiful, with a small chin and large eyes, and his beauty made him valuable. Finding an unwanted, unmissed child was hardly difficult, especially in the Underground – finding a pretty child, though, was an opportunity. The buyers didn't need to know about his fighting skills, or his vulgar tongue; all they would see is a beautiful, dark-haired boy. Saul needed only to move the kid and be rid of him as quickly as possible, lest the tiny thing unleash his violence on him; but that would not be difficult. He had already gained the child's trust. 

Saul led Levi to a large empty bag between two crates. "There are Military Police outside. They're not our friends." 

More staring. Didn't this kid ever talk? 

"So I'm going to carry you in this bag. If the MPs find you, you won't be able to see Kenny again." 

Levi nodded, and allowed Saul to zip him in the bag. Saul pulled the bag over his shoulder, feeling the small boy shift into a more comfortable position against his back. 

He traipsed abovedeck, moving with purpose so as not to arouse suspicion. The MPs paid him no heed, they were bought off by the boss to look the other way. Regardless, they were occupied with escorting civilians onto the dock. 

One MP seemed to be searching the deck for something. "Hey, did you see where that kid went?" He called to another MP nearby. 

Saul walked a little faster. 

On the dock, the boss' second-in-command waited. The woman wore black, as always, and expected the highest quality of work, as always. Her wide hat brim shaded her face, but Saul could see her mouth set in a grim line. 

"Everything's there," he said, before she had a chance to speak. He handed her the list of cargo. 

She ran her sharp eyes down the list, then looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. "Well, don't you seem in a hurry to get out of here," she drawled. 

Her eyes lingered on the strap of the bag Saul carried, and he felt his stomach clench. 

"I'll be counting this myself, Saul," she said. "Everything.... _better_ be there." 

Saul tried to smile as if it was no concern to him, but turned away quickly. "Well, you know where to find me," he raised a hand as he started down the street, opposite the direction of his final destination. 

With several detours it took Saul nearly an hour to reach the imposing mansion of gray stone, almost within spitting distance of the royal palace itself. The residence was sprawled obnoxiously over a ten-acre plot, with various gardens, outbuildings, and a pond frequented by white swans. He made his way to the servant entrance near the cellar where he knocked twice, paused, and knocked again. 

The door opened immediately, revealing a stern looking woman in a starched apron. She looked him up and down. "We didn't call you." 

Saul tried not to let his irritation show. Rich servants were just as bad as their rich employers – almost worse, in a way. They didn't want to admit they came from just as _humble_ beginnings as he himself did. 

But he was here to make a sale, and he expected this particular item to fetch him a small fortune. 

"You'll want to see this one." He stepped inside the small pantry room and pulled the bag off his shoulder. He upended it, sending Levi tumbling to the floor. 

The woman frowned critically, arms crossed. Levi rolled upright, brushing his hair out of his face, and the woman's eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. She stared at him as he took in his surroundings. 

"....I'll get the Master." 

* * *

Kenny paced as he waited for the boss to meet with him. The richly adorned parlor room was stuffy and entirely too clean, and he knew for a fact that he was dropping soot on the carpet. He gave his coat a little extra shake as he paced. 

He had managed to find his coat, trampled and smelling like burned fuel, but the hat was gone. He smoothed his hand ruefully over his hair, for at least the tenth time since entering the room. Another circuit, another shake to the trench coat: he paused and watched the soot fall to the thick carpet. 

A door opened. "He's ready to see you now." 

Kenny whipped around and strode through the door indicated, coat flaring out behind him. He didn't even bother to look at the young man who had spoken. 

The boss was a short, thickset man sitting in a cushy leather armchair. Several glass bottles and a tray of cigars lay on the desk made of dense, dark wood. The room was already smoky from the lit cigar pinched between his fingers. 

"Kenny, boy...." The boss sat forward, and the chair creaked in protest. "I heard you're looking for something." 

Kenny sat himself in the rather less comfortable chair across the desk. "A kid." 

The boss smiled. He had always enjoyed how Kenny got straight to the point. "And why are you asking me?" 

"I put him on your boat, the one that transported your goods two days ago. MPs lost track of him, Saul's gone. I want to know who else was on that boat." 

"All this....just for a kid," the boss mused, behind a thick cloud of smoke. "I take the privacy of my employees very seriously, you know....this isn't like you." 

Kenny swallowed. "My kid." 

A hand covered in rings waved in the air, dispersing the smoke. "Yours? Really, now?" He gazed at Kenny skeptically. 

Well, there was no help for it now; he'd have to commit to this story. It didn't really feel like a lie, though. 

He nodded. "Mine." 

Twenty minutes later Kenny held a list of all MPs, civilians, and employees on the ship that day. The young man brought the paper to him, and this time Kenny looked at his face. He turned and looked at the boss. 

"A family business, I take it?" 

The boss smiled enigmatically, blowing smoke from his nostrils. 

* * *

Tracking down each person on the list was frustrating, time consuming, and ultimately useless. Having the names of the passengers wasn't enough, Kenny needed to find them. He used Uri's influence to gain access to classified government records to obtain their addresses and places of work, and was able to rule out the civilians. The boss' employees took even longer to locate, but they were likewise eliminated. The MPs had excellent records – almost entirely fake. Kenny had first-hand experience with falsifying MP reports, and often relied on their corruption for his business. All MPs on board would have to be regarded as suspicious. 

And Saul. Fucking Saul. Kenny had known the man over ten years, and now he was gone. It was possible he was doing an Underground job. It was possible he left the city entirely. It was possible he somehow, _somehow_ managed to hide himself from Kenny Ackerman. 

But if that was the case, it couldn't last long. No one could hide from Kenny forever. 

Kenny glared as he stalked through the streets of the Underground, canvassing all of his and Saul's mutual acquaintances. Getting criminals to talk wasn't easy when you didn't have any money – of course Kenny could beat the shit out of them, and he definitely considered it several times, but quality criminals weren't as common as would be expected. He may need to work with these people in the future if he planned on supporting himself and a child. 

There was, however, one place Saul might be that he hadn't checked in this city: an above-ground brothel run by an Underground woman, and a place he generally avoided at all costs. But he was desperate, and he had already decided he would do anything to find Levi. 

He was recognized as soon as he stepped over the threshold. 

The Madame glided across the floor to him, eyes suspicious. "Kenny Ackerman." 

He shifted uncomfortably as she evaluated him. 

"I know you're not a paying customer. Come with me." 

Kenny followed her across the bar, clients staring, then down a short hallway. A kitchen and a lounge led off from this hall, and at the end a small office. It was bare, but functional and they sat themselves on opposite sides of the desk. The Madame didn't offer him a drink. 

"What do you want?" 

Kenny mentally cursed. Something about The Madame always threw him off, leaving him a little flustered. "I'm looking for Saul." 

"You know I don't get involved in your business. I don't give a fuck about any of you, I only care about my girls." 

It was silent for a few moments. 

"I'm looking for Kuchel's son," said Kenny finally. 

The Madame seemed to swell in her seat. "You fucking lost him?" 

"You knew he was with me?" 

She waved her hand irritably. "People have been talking about it for months, I figured it had to be her kid." 

"You really do hear everything," Kenny observed. 

"Don't try to flatter me, Kenny, you suck at it." 

"....she would have wanted me to take him in," he said quietly, after a long pause. 

"Tch, like you would know," She looked off to the side, deep in thought. "And now you're looking for Saul...." Something seemed to shutter her gaze, and she closed her eyes as if in pain. 

Kenny leaned forward. "Where is he?" 

The Madame shook her head. "I don't get involved," she said quietly. 

Kenny gripped the arms of the chair so hard the wood splintered. "I've been dreaming about Kuchel the past week," he snarled. "You remember what she looked like, don't you?" 

She twitched, as if to ward off a fly. 

"You have to, if you were as close as you say you were." He could see her lip curl ever so slightly. "In my dreams she stares at me, with those big gray eyes of hers." 

His voice lowered. "She asks me, over and over, _Where's my baby?_ " 

The Madame turned her face away. 

"You've never seen Levi, have you? Well, he looks exactly like her." Kenny stood and slammed his hands on the desk. He was almost growling now. "He....looks.... _exactly_ like her." 

A single tear ran down The Madame's face, trembling under her chin. 

"Saul procures children for the richest, sickest scumbags of the inner wall." The Madame gasped. "I don't know who, exactly, but it doesn't matter. It's an open secret. The nobles all know, they’re all involved, and the MPs cover for them.” 

All the air in Kenny’s lungs seemed to leave him at once. He collapsed back into the chair. 

They were silent a few moments. Kenny tried to smooth back his hair with a trembling hand. He’d fucked up: he’d fucked up very, very badly. 

"You fucked up," she said. 

He hadn’t known, as if that was an excuse. He thought he knew the guy. And she wasn't blameless herself. 

"You knew about the whole thing." 

"So we’re both shitty, does that make you feel better?" 

Kenny snorted, then leaned back in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

After a long silence, The Madame spoke again. “Saul has a meeting with Richard in two days, at their northern safehouse. I doubt he’d tell you who he sold Levi to.” 

"I’ll make him," despite himself, Kenny felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He and Saul had interrogated a few people together over the years – he'd know better than anyone what to expect. 

"They tend to move the children around, as well. He disappeared a week ago; he could be anywhere. He could have been taken outside the wall already." 

Kenny stood to leave. He was going to find Saul and make him talk. Then he would track down whoever Saul worked with, on and on until he found Levi. He’d do anything. 

When Kenny reached the doorway The Madame spoke again. 

"I know you’re her brother, Kenny," her voice was hard. "But don’t pretend you knew her better than I did." 

Kenny swept out, gritting his teeth. 

* * *

The northern safe house was owned by Richard, under an alias, of course. The surrounding buildings were also owned by Richard – except for a tiny, run-down shack on the edge of the cornfield. That building belonged to the sweetest old woman Kenny had ever met, who made him tea with little biscuits and insisted on giving him hard candies. 

Her home was also ideally placed to watch everyone who entered or exited the safehouse. Kenny estimated there were only three inside, with one guard placed at the entrance to the road half a mile away. Saul hadn't arrived yet, but there was only one road leading to and from the safe house and he knew Saul preferred to travel by carriage. 

Just before the moon reached its zenith a plain carriage came trundling down the road, pulled by one horse. Kenny slid down the tree he was perched in and crept up behind the house, staying low in the grass. The back door was unlocked: criminals didn't fear anyone who could be stopped by a locked door. 

He hadn't been to this particular house before, though all the houses in the area were built on the same basic plan. Booby traps were possible, but unlikely; and no one would be expecting him. The hallway was dark, he could faintly see the front door at the other end. Patches of deeper gloom indicated rooms leading off the main hall. 

A board creaked loudly under his foot and he pulled back, sucking in air through his teeth. He listened: nothing. Just as he lowered his foot a lamp flared in a room at the end of the hall. The dull yellow light spilled onto the wood in front of the main entrance. 

"Kenny Ackerman. Come and join me." Richard's voice. 

* * *

Kenny faced Richard across a weathered table. "I don't have time to play games." 

"So I've heard," Richard placed a single glass on the table and pulled a bottle from underneath. "And I'm too old for games. I know you're here for Saul." 

Kenny shifted, hand gripped around a hammer concealed in his pocket. Richard was utterly relaxed as he poured a drink. 

"I'll be blunt. I know you're looking for your kid. Given your skills and experience, you're more valuable than Saul....and I can see that this will be an either/or situation." 

They listened as the trotting horse heralded Saul's arrival. Kenny took a deep breath. 

"So do what you want with him. I'll wait outside with my guys." Richard drained his glass and stood. 

Kenny stood as well, and Richard held out his hand. 

"How did you know I was here?" Asked Kenny as they shook. 

"My mother sent a message by carrier pigeon after you burst into her home looking for a hideout." 

"....Ah."

* * *

Saul entered the room and stopped short, seeing Kenny sitting at the lit table. He had an odd, closed expression on his face; he knew why Kenny was here. He slowly stepped forward. 

"Saul...." Kenny leaned back in his chair. "Where's my son?" 

"No idea," said Saul blandly. Kenny couldn't believe he had the gall. 

He stood, pulling out his hammer and smashing it on the table. The top cracked almost entirely in half and the legs wobbled. 

"Where is my son?" 

Saul was silent, hand drifting to his pocket. 

Kenny wasn't about to give him the chance. He leapt forward, knocking back Saul's hand with the claw of the hammer. It caught on his fingers – one was nearly ripped off, causing him to cry out. He reached with his other hand and pulled Saul forward by his shirt. 

Saul was panting, breath hot against Kenny's face. He placed the hammer deliberately under Saul's chin. 

"Where is he?" 

"You think saving one kid will make you a saint or something?" Saul swallowed hard as Kenny pressed the hammer into his flesh. "It won't. You're still as scummy as the rest of us. You always will be." 

Kenny bared his teeth and threw Saul onto the table, which splintered under him. He swung the hammer onto Saul's knee, grimly pleased as he howled in pain. He kicked the remnants of the table away and stood over Saul, grabbing him by the shirt again. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead. 

"I'm waiting, you sick piece of shit." 

Saul's head lolled back as he grinned at Kenny. He was missing several teeth, the rest were brown and half-rotted. "You really think you're better than me....you're a fucking beast, Kenny Ackerman." 

Kenny inhaled sharply. He felt electricity shooting through his veins, strength flowing through every cell. The power felt right, and he knew he could do anything. The hammer clattered against the wall as he grasped Saul with both hands and he smashed the man onto the floor. Again. And again. He brought his foot down on Saul's head and gave himself over to his rage. 

When the haze lifted Saul's upper half was little more than a pile of chunky mush on the floor. Blood covered the walls and even the ceiling, and Kenny's coat was filthier than ever. He stood, panting, over the body. 

He still didn't know where Levi was. 

* * *

The next two weeks were a fog of alcohol, various drugs, and arson. Kenny didn't know which lowlife aristocrat had Levi, so they would all pay. He snuck into six estates, murdering the owners and incapacitating the servants. He searched their offices, smashing windows and overturning desks as he found nothing leading him to where Levi might be. While he scattered papers he had the infuriating feeling he was simply not looking in the right places – the furniture suffered his displeasure. 

He did find children though, scrawny and terrified and chained. They huddled together, too scared to make a sound, and Levi was never among them. 

Though Kenny was on a bender he insisted on being thorough, and so he kept watch as the mansions burned to the ground. He listened to the shouts of the servants, unable to free themselves; the roar of the fire, flames reaching into the sky; and, yes – the shrill screams of children as they burned to death. No one escaped. 

Despair was foreign to Kenny, and he refused to acknowledge it as such. But the days passed with no sign of Levi, and leads dwindled away. Eventually he found himself stumbling onto the Reiss estate. 

Uri Reiss sat at the edge of the pond, watching the ducks swim. He didn't look surprised as Kenny threw himself onto the bench, but he did wrinkle his nose as the smell of sweat and alcohol washed over him. 

"Kenny....I need to talk to you." 

Kenny grunted, taking a swig from the bottle he held. 

"The Military Police are under immense pressure to find whoever has been setting fire to the noble families' homes." 

He couldn't help himself; Kenny snorted loudly. "Aw, don't tell me you're about to order a hit on me." 

"Of course not," Uri smiled and bowed his head, closing his eyes. "But it is a terrible crime." 

"You think so?" Kenny leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "It's a terrible crime to burn down those sick fucks?" 

"You are taking more than the lives of the guilty, Kenny, you know this." 

Uri was right about him, as usual. Kenny wanted to be annoyed about it, but was horrified to find a lump in his throat. 

"They're all guilty. If they're not doing it themselves then they're enabling the ones who are," he said, baring his teeth. 

"And what reason could servants have for valuing their livelihoods? The MPs, the nobles....do you really think they love their families less than you do?" 

Kenny dropped his head, grimacing, running his hand over his hair. He looked into the pond and saw Kuchel staring back. She never spoke anymore, she only gazed sadly at him. He swallowed hard as Kuchel morphed into Levi. 

"I won't feel bad about this," he said. 

"Those children, Kenny. They are the truly innocent victims here, and you took their lives as well." 

Kenny stood abruptly. "And? They were there _because_ no one was looking for them. Was I supposed to adopt them all? Find them happy homes? Were you going to take them in?" 

"Kenny...." Uri finally opened his eyes, and Kenny could see that liquid glow in them. Sometimes he was strange when his eyes glowed like that, talking about sinners and devils; but sometimes, like now, he looked wise – and very, very sad. Kenny had always wondered what it would be like to look at the world through eyes like those. 

"I believe I can find Levi." 

The air seemed to catch in Kenny's throat. He dropped to one knee in front of Uri and looked up at him, bottle tumbling to the ground. 

"How?" 

Uri blinked slowly, obscuring those luminous eyes for a moment. He paused before he spoke, as if considering how much he could say. 

"Everyone within these walls....is connected. We are all branches of the same tree," he began. "The Ackermans are connected to this tree in a unique way." 

"Uri," Kenny took one of Uri's hands in both his own. "Where is he?" 

* * *

The sumptuous hallway was long and covered with a thick carpet that muffled all sounds. This was to Kenny's benefit as he sprinted to the heavy wooden door at the end, kicking it inwards so hard it flew off its hinges. It clattered down the narrow staircase it had previously hidden – so much for coming in quietly. 

Kenny jumped down the stairs, five or six at a time, and hurried down a stone tunnel lit with torches. He turned the corner to find another hall – this one with doors punctuating the spaces between torch brackets. He kicked in each door, ducking in to check the rooms beyond. Most were empty, though several held children chained to the back wall. They cowered as the doors exploded towards them, looking at Kenny with round eyes. None of them were Levi. 

Roaring with frustration, Kenny turned to the last door at the end of the hall. 

The wood splintered easily under his shoulder and he barreled into the room, gun drawn. He stopped short, panting. 

Levi turned to face him, long white dress splattered with blood. His hands and sleeves up to the elbow were entirely red, and blood reached up the backs of his legs. He was surrounded by six adults, all very dead. Several were missing limbs, at least two had their throats torn out, and the floor was slippery with blood. Kenny looked around the room – a seventh body lay on top of an armoire, six feet off the floor. 

Kenny pocketed his gun and rushed to Levi, snatching him up and holding him tightly to his chest. "I knew it, baby, I knew you were gonna be so strong," he pressed kisses to Levi's bloody hair. 

Kneeling, he pulled out a stained handkerchief and wiped at the blood coating Levi's lips and chin. The boy stared at him with huge eyes, looking vaguely surprised. 

"You came to get me?" 

Kenny pulled back a little, grasping him by the narrow shoulders. 

"I missed you, baby," he said, cupping Levi's face in his hand. 

The small boy nodded, and lifted his arms as Kenny stood. 

* * *

Kenny walked quickly, listening for servants. He had only knocked out the ones he encountered on the way in; many more were required to keep a home this large running. He stopped at every corner, trying to hear over his own pounding heart. Levi was wrapped in his coat and perched in his arms, head on Kenny's shoulder. He paused as he heard footsteps on the floor above. 

He slid out a side door next to the kitchen and picked up speed, crossing through a manicured lawn and then the gardens to the wrought-iron gate beyond. The clouds shifted and Kenny was bathed in moonlight – it was alright, though, he didn't care who saw him now. They were too far from the mansion to be followed. 

He and Levi needed someplace to lay low and recover, for a while. Someplace safe. 

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the dusty window, heating Kenny's face. He woke with a start, hand reaching under the pillow for his gun. The room was vacant. 

No, that wasn't right – the coat next to him was empty, and Levi was nowhere to be seen. 

Kenny leapt out of bed and bounded to the door in one step, whipping it open and tearing down the hall. He could hear the door slam against the wall as he flew down the entire flight of stairs in one jump. 

The main bar room was sparsely populated so early in the morning, and the patrons stopped and stared as Kenny burst into the room. Scanning their faces, he spotted a sleazy-looking man seated next to one of The Madame's girls. She looked rather young. 

Everyone was still as Kenny strode over to the man and pulled him out of his seat. 

"Hey--" the man tried to protest, but Kenny pulled him so their faces were inches apart. 

"Where is my son?" He roared, flecks of spit landing on the man's face. 

"W-what?" The man tried, unsuccessfully, to twist from Kenny's grip. 

Kenny pulled out his gun and held it to the man's forehead – he sweated and stared helplessly at the gun, eyes crossed. "Where is he?" 

"Kenny Ackerman!" The Madame marched across the room, eyes flashing. "How dare you cause a scene in my establishment!" 

The Madame broke Kenny's hold easily, sending the man sprawling on the floor. Then she turned and backhanded him across the face – he could have avoided it, but he knew he deserved it so he let the blow land. It hurt, a lot. 

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him to the kitchen, forcing Kenny to hunch over ludicrously as he stumbled after her. Talk slowly broke out again among the patrons as the kitchen doors swung shut behind them. 

Levi was seated at the kitchen island with a plate of food in front of him, scrubbed pink with wet hair, surrounded by women. They were all staring at Kenny – they had clearly heard him shouting in the other room. 

"Ah, there you are, baby. I was wondering where you were," Kenny adjusted his shirt in an attempt to be casual. 

He sat himself next to Levi and pulled him onto his lap as one of the women sat a bowl of stew in front of the boy. 

"Hey, now, what about me?" Asked Kenny, donning his most charming smile. 

"You got money?" The woman asked sternly, looking him up and down. She turned away as Kenny shook his head. 

As he reached for a piece of bread a wet towel struck across the back of his head with a sharp snap. 

"Don't you dare take food off that child's plate," The Madame stood with her hands on her hips. She then leaned down close to Levi, smiling gently. "Finish your food, sweetheart. I'm going to talk to Kenny in my office." 

Kenny reluctantly sat Levi on the bench and followed her obediently to the back room. They seated themselves, and The Madame watched him silently for a few moments. 

"So what are you going to do with him?" 

Kenny shrugged. "Keep him close, I guess." 

"He's been through a lot," The Madame looked at him shrewdly. "Are you prepared to handle that?" 

Kenny looked down at the table. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "Of course," he said, not making eye contact. 

It was quiet between them. 

"Well....come to me if you need help." 

Kenny looked up to see The Madame gazing off to the side, frowning slightly. 

"Thank you," he said. He couldn't put any more words to his gratitude, but she seemed to hear his sincerity. 

They looked at each other across the table and nodded. 

"One more thing," said Kenny, as The Madame made to stand up. "He's like....really small. Is he gonna be okay?" 

"How old is he?" 

"Six or seven....ish." 

She looked unimpressed with his lack of specific answer. "He is rather small, but he seems fine otherwise." 

"He went without food for a while before I found him," said Kenny, remembering Kuchel's sunken face on her pillow. 

The Madame's eyebrows drew together. "How long?" 

"Too long." 

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "In that case....he may not grow to his full height. But he's healthy and strong enough." 

Kenny hid a smile at her words. Yes, Levi was strong. 

They made their way back to the kitchen in silence. Levi was still eating, while one woman cooed at him and another stood behind, combing his hair. Kenny sat beside him and watched as he dunked a piece of bread in his stew and popped it in his mouth. 

When Levi finished he wiped his mouth on the back of his little hand and turned to Kenny, lifting his arms. 

"Hi, daddy." 

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all the canon timeline totally doesn’t add up to Levi being early-mid 30s in year 850, not unless he was 12-15 when Kenny found him and he definitely didn’t look like it. I’ve been going over the numbers and it’s driving me crazy.
> 
> And yes, I know a lot of stuff happens in 7k words....I have no idea how people write long fics but I deeply admire them.
> 
> **Same AU as One Summer


End file.
